


银鸽

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Relationships: 朴志晟/钟辰乐, 金廷祐/钟辰乐
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	银鸽

金廷祐醉倒在厕所洗手台。甚至皮带都只系了一半，被钟辰乐发现时，整个人成扭曲状摆在地板上。

钟辰乐来酒吧庆祝朋友顺利入职。在舞池拿着第不知道多少罐啤酒疯跳了半小时后，朋友跳回靠在一边休息的钟辰乐身边，抱着他，靠在他耳边说那些在清醒时说出来，气氛尴尬能窒息死人的话。他半是装醉，说真羡慕你啊辰乐。不工作也可以好好活下去吧，嗯？

钟辰乐闻到他满嘴发酸的的酒气。一直以来他都不怎么喜欢酒。酒能把一个人剥得干干净净，不体面的，土拨鼠一样粘满泥土的心曝露到光下，一颤一颤地跳动，一种谁看了都要后退半步的真实。

你喝醉了…。钟辰乐轻轻拍朋友的背。

也许吧。朋友说。

朋友被另一位关系更亲近的朋友送上出租车。在同他静静拥抱的那段时间里，钟辰乐先是听到了朋友若有若无的挖苦，抽泣，眼泪掉到他衣领后，最后是突如其来，躲也躲不开的呕吐物喷射。

即便这样钟辰乐也没有太生气。他重新回到酒吧洗手间，手指捻起被酒和胃液浸湿的衬衫部分，刚叹了口气，低头就看见了扭曲在地板上熟睡的金廷祐。

酒可真不是好东西。钟辰乐想。他站在原地，定了一会儿，还是蹲下身去，试探着摇了摇金廷祐的肩膀。

“先生，最好不要睡在这里。”钟辰乐建议道。  
“——”金廷祐的嘴唇动了动。  
钟辰乐弯腰凑近，“说了什么？”  
“我要杀了我同事。”咬牙切齿的吐字和发音。  
钟辰乐愣了愣，金廷祐的一只手突然往上，顺势抓住了钟辰乐的肩膀，他闭着眼睛，口齿相当清晰道，“我要杀了你，听见没——”

在梦里杀个人也没什么奇怪的。往常陌生人稍微靠近些，钟辰乐都会主动撤退几步保持距离，但金廷祐现在抓着他的肩膀，力度不小，手刚刚还撑在洗手间地板上，现在牢牢卡着他，说不定还有手汗，衬衫是朴志晟难得花了大价钱买给他的…钟辰乐瞥见金廷祐的睫毛在剧烈地乱眨，一种警示信号般。他却没选择像往常那样后退。身体里的反应器官失灵，他甚至凑前去，想金廷祐什么时候会醒来，如果他醒来了，如果他睁开眼睛，看到他刚刚掐住的人并不是他的同事，会不会有几分失望呢。

钟辰乐出神地想着。无意识地，他已经靠得太近。一个在睡梦中的人，一个无论如何不会给人造成威胁的人，因为这种笃定古怪的安全感，某个瞬间，钟辰乐想靠在金廷祐身上和他一起睡过去也未尝不可。

他将头谨慎地搁到金廷祐胸口。心跳平稳，年轻。刚刚看手表已经过了凌晨一点，他该打个电话让朴志晟来接他回他们的公寓，公寓在很好的楼层，巨大的透明墙壁围绕着他们。偶尔到了夜晚，窗外寂静的人造灯光作为背景布，身体线条在阴翳的光线下柔和得接近液体，他们触碰彼此，在彼此的掌心中颤抖。刚开始，他们同居没几天那段时间，钟辰乐在射精后常没有缘由地掉下眼泪，像一种被触碰就收缩的条件反射。

为什么哭呢？朴志晟问他。  
钟辰乐仰躺，头伸出床边缘，眼底开始缓慢地充血。外面的世界颠倒，有些窗户的光闪几下就弱了下去，直到完全熄灭。钟辰乐伸出手，那些小小的窗户格，像落在手指尖的萤火虫，扇着翅膀飞走了，也熄灭了。

没什么。他回答不出来，但还是贴心地答了。他重新靠回床上，眼睛笑得弯起来，身体好放松，泪腺也跟着放松了吧？

朴志晟头埋到他的腹部，柔顺的头发扫得他发痒。钟辰乐手指伸过去，随意弄了几下朴志晟的头发。  
他看到他肩膀一耸一耸的，肩胛骨漂亮得翅膀，在皮肤下隐隐挣扎。

肚脐眼里落进了温暖的什么，好像太阳下的种子。

睁开眼睛，钟辰乐动了几下，发现自己在不熟悉的车后座。

“你喝醉了。”开车的人说。  
中央后视镜里照出金廷祐的眼睛。  
“知不知道如果有人在厕所看到我们叠在一起会怎么想？我们像打了一架又友好地贴在一起睡觉的同性恋…”  
“事实上我没醉。”钟辰乐冷静地说。  
“每个醉的不轻的人都那么说…你知道的吧？”  
“问题是你绝对喝醉了…哥。”  
“不不，问题是，我被压得喘不过气，梦见有人用俄国产的步枪抵在我胸口，结果醒来发现一不认识的男的靠着我睡得跟婴儿一样熟。”  
“抱歉…”钟辰乐老实地抱歉，“但我的确没喝酒。”  
“好了，好了。喝不喝酒又有什么关系？”金廷祐手指在方向盘上兴奋地跳动着，“别担心…我酒醒了大半了，”他欢呼一声，“哪怕交警拦住我我也有底气停下来…咬他的酒精探测仪…他妈的。”

很明显，金廷祐酒还没醒。钟辰乐抓住旁边的安全带扣上。希望自己运气足够好，不要死在这个疯癫的醉鬼也许同样疯癫的车技下。

钟辰乐在衣服口袋里摸了摸，很多个未接来电，想也不想也知道是谁的。电量还剩百分之一，他打消了回拨的想法。

“去哪？”钟辰乐问。  
“我们要去同一个地方？”  
“看样子是的…你也没问我我家住哪。”  
“我想也许你是离家出走的小孩。”  
“…我成年了。刚从家里搬出来住。”  
“一个人？”  
“有室友。”  
“哪种意义上的室友？”  
钟辰乐张了张嘴，认为没有回答的必要。  
“抱歉，我只是好奇，人有好奇的权利吧？你不回答也没关系的，我就问问。”金廷祐飞快地吐字，“我只是，很高兴…身体里像有不认识的人在跳舞。”  
“握住方向盘的人是你自己就好。”钟辰乐说。  
“哈，哈。”金廷祐干笑两声，“谁知道呢。”

哪也不能去。钟辰乐横躺在车后座，降了一点窗，风钻过缝隙漏进来，抚过他的眼皮，像干燥的稻草扫过。

“我家也不方便。”金廷祐说，“和人合租的条约里写了说不能随随便便带人回家。我说你是我弟怎么样？可这怎么说的准，万一我们真做了点什么呢？到时候解释起来更不方便了，要被人说我和我弟搞在一起…百口莫辩啊。”  
“我们可以什么都不做。”钟辰乐说。  
“办得到？”金廷祐在后视镜中看了一眼钟辰乐，他低着头，长长的刘海盖过眼睛。“我是说，我办得到，吗？”  
“你不是那边的吧。”  
“那边？哪边？”  
“对着男人能勃起吗？”  
“没试过。”金廷祐严肃地回答。  
“那就不是。”  
“万一有一天我就是了呢？万一有一天，我突然变成另一个人…”  
“哥，现在好像在说些疯话似的很恐怖。”  
“吓到你了？”金廷祐猛地踩了刹车，“那是不是就在这里把你扔下车去也没什么奇怪的。”

钟辰乐靠着车窗，能听见田间的虫鸣。“我走一晚上也走不回市区，搞不好被人拖进田里谋杀。”

金廷祐笑得爽利，转过头和钟辰乐对视，眼睛圆得像卡通人物。钟辰乐好像是第一次看清他的脸。

“ 搞不好那个人就是我呢。”他像开玩笑那样说道，嘴角笑着，眼睛却纯真，容不下谎言。

他们蹑手蹑脚地进门。金廷祐说他室友是个被一点动静吵醒就会发疯的人。

有时候觉得实在有点过了。路过客厅，金廷祐用气声说道，但谁说得清楚，夜晚人的脚步声在他听来也许就跟炸了一颗炸弹在耳边没什么区别。

钟辰乐往黑暗中模糊的方向躲了躲。金廷祐湿润的呼气喷在他耳根处，他忍不住打颤。很想问问金廷祐厕所在哪，又害怕深夜的马桶声听上去很像飞机投弹到地面，炸醒他的室友。

进了房间，钟辰乐等金廷祐开灯，他摸索着前进，被地板上摆得到处都是的衣物拌得踉跄几下，径直撞到了金廷祐床上。是森林里怕迷路到处扔小面包粒的韩赛尔吗…他有些郁闷地埋在金廷祐被子里，嗅那股残余的费洛蒙。

灯迟迟未开。钟辰乐也趴在金廷祐的床上没动。背后窸窸窣窣一阵，金廷祐贴着他的背包住了他。把他当成新买的玩偶那样，手臂大腿都环到了钟辰乐身上。

床很舒服吗？金廷祐问。  
很困。哥。钟辰乐迷蒙地答。  
原来我们真的要像在酒吧厕所那样叠在一起睡一觉。除此之外什么都不做。金廷祐身上残余的酒气和着吐息，密密麻麻的针刺般，刺到钟辰乐后颈光裸处。

钟辰乐翻过身，先用手确认了金廷祐脸的位置，大拇指碰到他的嘴唇后，没有犹豫地吻了上去。

很快，他重新拉开距离。“觉得高兴吗？兴奋吗？想跟我做点什么吗？”他问。  
“还好。”金廷祐咂下嘴，“好像被猫舔了下。”  
“那我们什么都不会做。”钟辰乐说。

他想到刚刚靠在金廷祐胸口，猛烈跌入睡眠时做的那个梦。梦里他走进一个修建复杂的迷宫，在最深处看到了扭曲在角落，睡着的牛头人。

牛头人醒来看到他，问说你是来被我吃掉的祭品吗？

钟辰乐说他只是不小心走进了这里，他迷路了。

牛头人说没有人会在迷宫里迷路，人们修建这座迷宫要困住的只有牛头人自己。进到迷宫的人不会是迷路的人，只有被他吃掉，或者前来杀死他。

忒修斯为什么非要杀了你不可？钟辰乐问。

他跟在牛头人背后，牛头人答应他帮他找一小时的路，如果找到了出口他们一起出去，找不到牛头人就会吃掉他。

公主那个贱人叫他来杀我的。牛头人说。带着钟辰乐在迷宫里绕来绕去。

公主爱忒修斯嘛。也想忒修斯给她爱的证据。钟辰乐说，肚子好饿。很想吃牛头…猪肉盖饭。

你刚刚是不是说了牛头盖饭？  
猪肉盖饭。  
我听见的是牛头盖饭。  
…

刚刚那边是不是有光？钟辰乐指指前方。  
迷宫是密闭的。  
可我的确看见了。  
牛头人回头，凝视钟辰乐几秒。纯真又邪恶的眼睛。钟辰乐有亲近的欲望，又忍不住后退。

是有的。钟辰乐咽口唾沫，固执地指着前方，有光照过来，牛头人，你是不是在迷宫呆太久，不记得光长什么样了？光会杀死你吗？

牛头人笑笑。没人能杀死我，除了忒修斯。他前去看了看，的确有那么一个洞。似乎稍微弓起身就能穿过。

米诺陶斯，我们一起逃吧。钟辰乐悄声道。  
逃出这座迷宫。我不会被你吃掉，你也不会困在这里，直到被人遗忘。也许你等不来忒修斯呢。

米诺陶斯还是太大了。身体卡在洞口。那些绕来绕去的毛线缠在他身上，使他动弹不得。一根细细的线绕过他的脖子。线的另一头握在钟辰乐手中。

米诺陶斯，要是故事中有谁拯救了你该多好。他想。

为什么哭？金廷祐问。  
钟辰乐无法回答。  
金廷祐凑过来，钟辰乐没闭上眼，因为没期待金廷祐会吻他。  
柔软的，幼蛇一样的舌头触到钟辰乐的眼球。异物以柔和的方式打开钟辰乐的身体，却比任何时候都强烈，过度，眼球像被卷入沼泽的新卵。

梦里我杀了一个人。钟辰乐低声说。一个怪物。

金廷祐舔了舔钟辰乐的眼睫毛。

我也是。他说。


End file.
